


The Dark Side Have Cookies

by Swlfangirl



Series: MK's A Jerk [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Star Wars Reference, College Student Stiles, M/M, Not evil, Not really evil, Oh and a random Doctor Who reference, SuperVillain AU's, kinda preslash, like hilariously, like so not evil, or maybe more meme reference than starwars reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Something is wrong with Stiles and Derek's going to get to the bottom of it.





	

There’s something... _off_ about Stiles.

 

Derek has seen him in several different situations, has smelled a multitude of emotions and feelings on him, but this...this is just _wrong._ Stiles is smiling, he’s smiling and it’s not sarcastic. He’s laughing and it’s not at Derek’s expense. He’s baking fucking cookies with an apron doing a fitting impression of Donna Reed and Derek is just standing there in frozen horror watching it play out.

 

“Stiles, what’s-are you under some kind of spell or something?”

 

“No? Why would you think that?” he answers, looking a little confused. There’s nothing in his scent that suggests magic outside of his own, but still...Derek doesn’t trust it. Sure, there’s a bit of impishness or mischief underneath the warm honey and cinnamon that are easily recognizable as Stiles, but that’s not really anything new. Stiles has always been clever and he doesn’t always use that beautiful brain of his for entirely innocent reasons. So, it isn’t a shock to find the notes of clove and wildflowers hidden under it all.

 

“This isn’t you. What’s going on Stiles? What happened?” Derek asks, feeling more on edge than he has in a long time. It’s been a couple years since there was a supernatural crisis in Beacon Hills, but lately Deaton has given them a few lectures on restoring balance and regression to the mean so Derek can’t be sure that there isn't something evil lurking in their midst.

 

_Not Stiles._

 

_Not again._

 

“Derek, I’m fine...better than ever actually. I’m just giving into my true nature,” he says. Stiles seems to think he’s being reassuring, but he’s really not. Derek’s nerves rocket up even further mentally running through the categories of things that possess, or mimic a human’s body, anything to figure out what the hell is happening.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Derek bites out, his anxious nerves probably alerting the pack by now.

 

Stiles just shakes his head at him and smiles. “You should join me you know. Hell, you’ve even got the backstory,” he says, pausing to remove one of the; _what are those, chocolate chip?_ rounds from the pan. “Cookie?”

 

Derek growls at him in return, “Would you be serious for five damn minutes. What is going on with you, Stiles What happened to you? I was just here two weeks ago and everything was fine!”

 

“Calm down, Derek. There’s no need to get all grrr Alpha,” Stiles says, making his face into a pitiful excuse for a wolf. Honestly, it looks more like a reject vampire than anything else. “If not for that dastardly heart of gold we could use somebody like you.”

 

Derek’s eyes flash red and he can feel his teeth start to sharpen. He has the Stiles-like thing pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds, subtly checking for any kind of unusual scent marker. “ _We who_? Who are you and what have you done to Stiles?”

 

“Wow really, Derek? It’s me, now let me go or those snickerdoodles are going to extra crispy and the whole apartment is going to smell like burnt cinnamon. Trust me, that is not a thing you want.”

 

Derek backs off, because at this point he doesn’t really have a choice. On the off chance that this _is_ Stiles, he doesn’t want to hurt him. There wasn’t a stutter in his heart, no _wrongness_  to his scent, nothing that can explain the bizarre scene he’d walked in on. “Fine, but there’s something different with you and I want to know what it is... _now_.”

 

“Oh that’s all? I joined a support group,” Stiles says, like it’s nothing. Derek considers that but he doesn’t have long before Stiles is continuing on. “Well sort of, I mean _technically_ it’s an underground  network of tricksters and villains,”

 

Derek shakes his head, not really believing what he’s hearing. “Wait, so let me get this straight...you what? Missed the days of struggling, fighting to survive, and getting your ass kicked on a regular basis?”

 

“You were possessed for fucks sake, Stiles.” Derek can feel the shift coming over him and even though everything inside him is screaming for him to protect his mat-packmate, it’s muted under the raw anger coursing through him. “And you what? You want to become one of _them_? Someone like Kate or maybe Jennifer...Do you miss the action that much?”

 

Stiles stares at him for a moment, the look of hurt and the scent of disappointment rolling off him. It thankfully doesn’t last long. Stiles casually reaches over and grabs a magazine from the counter and before Derek can even see it happening, it’s rolled up and Stiles is hitting him on the nose with it.

 

“Bad wolf!”

 

Derek is momentarily knocked off balance with the sheer disbelief that this is actually happening.

 

“What the hell, Stiles?” he shouts, because his brain is fried and he can’t think of anything else.

 

“First, I would _never_ be like them.” He spews it as if Derek has somehow become the bad guy here. It makes his chest ache more than he’s comfortable admitting.

 

“Secondly, it’s not what you’re thinking Derek.” Stiles sighs, popping the tray of snickerdoodles out onto the counter and reaches to turn the oven off before he’s ready to continue. “We don’t hurt anyone. We just stir up a little trouble, sometimes. It’s pretty fun to be honest and more importantly, I’ll say it again;  _Nobody_ gets hurt.”

 

“What _kind_ of trouble exactly?” Derek asks, skeptical being an understatement as to the whirls of feelings rapidly flowing and changing inside him.

 

“Just little stuff; pranks and tricks. Mostly just inconveniencing a few douchebags, but nothing harmful or deadly.” Stiles scratches at the back of his neck. It’s a tell, he’s nervous that this isn’t enough to convince Derek not to freak out and Derek has to admit it might not be.

 

“Uh actually, I’m pretty sure the group is what’s keeping everything in balance. I think we-well, _they_ are part of the reason why there haven’t been a ton of nutjobs coming after all that delicious power in the Nemeton.”

 

Derek considers his point and he’s still unsure, but he guesses if they really aren’t hurting anyone he can’t be too angry. He’ll still have to check it out for himself, though. He needs to make sure everyone is on the up and up, or at least _not dangerous_. “Fine, I’m in.”

 

“What?” Stiles squawks.

 

“I’m in your little _support group_ ,” Derek says with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head, a heavy fondness and affection for Stiles blossoming in his chest.

 

Stiles breaks into a bright grin, his mouth wider than it’s been in ages. “You’re gonna love it,” he says with a weird cackle, quickly grimacing at the odd sound. “Yeah, I’m still working on that.”

 

It’s oddly reminiscent of Scott’s first roar and that makes Derek smile. It’s the same one Stiles refers to as his _serial killer smirk_ , but he figures that’s just as fitting as anything else at this point. Before he can comment though, Stiles is off again.

 

“But this.. _this_ is the best part. Here, take it.”

 

Derek plucks the chocolate chip cookie into his mouth and has to bite back a moan from the taste of it.

 

“Dude, Welcome to the dark side...we have cookies!” Stiles cackles again, this time sounding a little better than a dying chipmunk, but only just.

 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek says, stealing another cookie from the plate.

 


End file.
